Previous Mr
John Wright (John Grace #1, actor replacement) Damian Ross (John Grace #2, actor replacement) Skye Webber (Sarah Grace #1/Claudia Treasure, actor replacement/killed in landslide) Jodie Fraser (Sarah Grace #2, actor replacement) Lana Loy (Sarah Grace #3, actor replacement) Trace White (Ella Grace #1, actor replacement) Sandi Lake (Ella Grace #2, actor replacement) Celeste Aiden (Jo Grace #1, actor replacement) Monique Roland (Jo Grace #2, actor replacement) Rachel Smith (Michelle Grace #1, actor replacement) Lucy Welshe (Michelle Grace #2, actor replacement) Dale Young (Michelle Grace #3, actor replacement) Melanie McInnes (Michelle Grace #4, actor replacement) Thomas Lee (Thomas Grace, died in car accident) Jennifer MacDonald (Jenny Grace, moved interstate) Sean Dane (Ben Chris, shot and killed) Rupert Edward (Dr Marshall Fern, killed in plane crash) Miranda Goldwin (Brighid Gilbert, killed in plane crash) Yasmin Everett (Beth Grace #1, actor replacement) Lydia Burns (Beth Grace #2, died of brain tumour) Rhiannon Rider (Andrea Dandy, hit by car and killed) Nicholas Nixon (Julian Grace #1, actor replacement) Nadine Barry (Jai Grace #1, actor replacement) Courtney Webber-Smith (Reece Maguire, shot and killed) Pierce Kidman (Cam Maguire, moved interstate) Pamela Richardson (Leigh Fletcher, moved interstate) Blair Hardy (Tuck Fletcher, moved interstate) Gail d'Argo (Jen Grace #1, actor replacement) Georgie Bass (Jen Grace #2, moved interstate) Marnie Sandbrooke (Abby Grace, killed in bomb blast) Patrick Todd (Clayton Farquhar, moved interstate) Toby Sutherland (Den Grace, moved interstate) Kim Bryant (Angus Grace, moved interstate) Trey Denver (Nic Goldworth, moved interstate) Rick Ulstruck (Phillip Lane, moved interstate) Caroline Moore (Natasha Lane, died of liver cancer) Kemper Douglas (Bradley Lane, moved interstate) Thomas Bryan (Isaac Lane, moved interstate) Andrew Harris (Max Pollock, moved interstate - later died) Tina Edward (Eliza Pollock, moved interstate) Dan Cornwell (Jesse Pollock, moved interstate) Sophie Silverman (Annaliese Pollock, moved interstate) Tim Sharp (Dalton Pollock, moved interstate) Fiona Rigby (Cheryl Maloney, moved interstate) Quinn Edgley (David Drake, moved interstate) Stephanie Overton (Zara Maloney, moved overseas) Ben Hibbit (Grant Maloney, shot and killed) Lynda Nett (Monica Murray, moved interstate) Marla Case (Kristen Murray, moved interstate) Shane Newton (Toby Murray, moved interstate) Gina Gorrey (Ivy Colby, moved interstate) Anthony Valentine (Luke Colby, moved interstate) Matt Brinkley (Fraser Grace, moved interstate) Vicki Cooper-Weiss (Marcy Johnston, moved overseas) Owen Crowe (Nicky Johnston, died in a house fire) Moira O'Meara (Lesley Wannell, died of heart failure) Kimberley Murphy (Victoria/Elissa Hunter, died of a brain tumour/moved interstate) Gin Tungh (Gerard Wing, died of a heart attack) Trini Doh (Sally Wing, moved interstate) Natasha Watt (Cindy Wing, moved overseas) Lim Sou (Joseph Wing, moved overseas) Ondray Amis (Quinton Kempton, moved interstate) Warwick van Dolce (Blake Kempton, moved interstate, later died) David Norrison (Alex Kempton, moved interstate) Malorie Westwood (Elizabeth Chris, died in her sleep) Cliff Wright (Adam Chris, moved interstate) Zillah Yaku (Tiffany Chris, moved interstate) Jana Fanty (Janice Fox, moved interstate) Billy Faulkiner (Rowan Adams, moved interstate) Ally Lovisson (Melanie Knights, moved interstate) Sindi Sheppard (Meg Hoggart, moved interstate) Elisa Garrett (Kerry Pearson, moved interstate) Michelle Bentley (Dominique Gray, moved interstate) Cheyne Dennehy (Racquelle Gray, moved interstate) Kylie Evans (Brooke Hart, moved interstate, later returned as semi-regular) DJ Chisolm (Xavier Hart, moved interstate) Michelle West (Zoe Marsters, moved interstate) Naomi Price (Opal Marsters, moved interstate) Clay Richards (Adam Lynch, moved overseas) Val Lehmann (Bob Foster, moved overseas) Es Livingstone (Hannah Scott, moved interstate) Candice Webber (Inge Barnes, died in bomb blast) Jacinta Green (Emily Benzer, moved interstate) Amanda West (Anna Westing, moved interstate) Eric Le Barclay (Lyle Westing, moved interstate) Claire Campbell (Cassie Reed #1, actor replacement) Damon Nassiter (Jon Reed, went to prison, later died) Astrid Wellman (Camille Tunbridge, attacked and died) Gabriel Tanner (Gene Voille, moved overseas) Josie Bancroft (Gemma Muldoon, moved interstate) Lindell Jones (Estella Carpenter #1, actor replacement) Libby Sunday (Sami Carpenter, died in bomb blast) Chelsea Jordan (Christy Scott, died of drug overdose) Lauren Spokes (Sophie Walker, died in car explosion) Tim Conan-Lane (Bren Hart #1, actor replacement) Harper Neville (Hilton Theroux, went to prison) Beau Mandall (Les Treasure, died in landslide) Leo Middleton (Dr Connor Treasure, died in landslide) Mikhel Noth (Tommy Treasure, died in landslide) David Ritters (Pat Kennedy, died of a heart attack) Nick Beros (Jack Treasure, moved interstate) Bethany Blescoe (Amber Gleeson, moved interstate)